Police Girl: Detective Blair
Police Girl: Detective Blair is a magical girl series created by Yousei A. Sina, which is FairySina's pen name. This series features a girl that transforms into a magical girl and sloves crimes. The gernes of the series are crime, action and magical girl. Idea and Production Not long ago, probably in the early days of August, FairySina decided to do a magical girl show that features on her favorite gerne; crime. Usually, she is not a fan of anime adaptation of the gerne. However, she decided to do one anyways. To remind herself, she added the info "Planning a magical girl crime series" on her user page on this wiki. A little bit later, she decided to finally do the anime. However, she had no idea how to name it. So the beta, incomplete titles were: "Super Agent", "Special Agent" and "Super Special Agent". Then there also were: "Super Detective", "Powerful Detective" and "Fierce Detective". The name Blair was decdided before the title was made up, so "Blair" would have of course been always added. A little thinking time later names like "Strong girl Detective Blair", "Fierce Detective Blair", "Armed Detective Blair" and "Magical Girl Detective Blair" were made up, until Fairy finally ca Characters Protagonists * - The main protagonist of this anime. Her family moved from America to Japan at the beginning of this series. Blair has a great sense of justice and hates when people are lying at her. Also, Blair is a pretty good actor, so people never know what she really wants or how she really feels. She is a badass girl who hates cute things and also behaves very tomboyish. Due to her curiosity, she caught herself inside famous agency. There she found her Detective Badge and accidentally actived it. So, she became Detective Blair and fights for good ever since. Allies * - Mayuki is a good friend of Blair and also one of her class mates. Her personality is the complete difference to Blair's. She loves cute stuff and even colors her hair almost every year. This year it is pink. She knows about Blair's new job and tries to help her as good as she cans. She even started working for the agency Detective Blair is employed to. * - Blair's supervisor, who aims to be the boss of their agency one day. * - A boy about Blair's age. He is pretty mysterious and rarely talks to others. Many other students are afraid of him and rather act like he doesn't exist. Later in the anime, it has been revealed that Ken was the co-leader of Takumi once. Antagonists * - A well known gang of the streets of Tokyo. The members of Takumi usually have problems with the local police and seem to enjoy this. The members like to provocate others, especially those who work for the police. There is a rumor that Takumi are trying to break into the Spicy Agency. * - A local criminal, mostly known by her stage name, "Dolly Milly". There is not much known about Milly. However, it is known that she only likes the finest things and seems to have a big ego. Her real name is unknown. Supporting Characters Locations Items Media Episodes Movies Merchandise Music Staff & Cast Trivia *Though this is a magical girl series, it will be less cute and magical then Fairy's usual magical girl shows. *Due the lack of magical girl contents, many viewers doubted that it really would be a magical girl show. *This is FairySina's first anime show where the main character is not Japanese. Category:Magical Girls Category:Fan Series Category:Fan Fiction